nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darwin Thornberry
|image = Darwin.png |voice = Tom Kane |first = Pilot |last = Eliza Unplugged |species = Chimpanzee |alias = Dar (By Eliza), The Monkey(By Debbie) |personality = Lazy, crabby, cute, playful, timid. |friends = Eliza Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry, Good Animals |enemies = Bree and Sloan Blackburn, Kip and Biederman, All Poachers, Evil Animals |likes = Cheese Crunchies |dislikes = Terror, heights, being threatened |quote = "Marmosites, yuck!" "Bungabaloney!" "Eliza, don't leave me in this place. I'll never last the night!" "sighs I could use a hot bath and a good meal." "Why is that box saying "chicken soup" over and over?" |imagesize = 180px |age = Unknown |gender = Male |allias = Eliza Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry }}Darwin is one of the main characters on The Wild Thornberrys. He is a chimpanzee who travels with the family and is a loyal companion to Eliza. He usually wears a tank top with horizontal blue and white stripes (used to be Debbie's lucky tank top) and blue shorts. He speaks with a distinct upper-class British accent. He tries to be the voice of reason to Eliza, however she rarely takes his advice. Cautious by nature, he is almost always hesitant to follow her plans; in response, she accuses him of cowardice, once calling him a "crybaby in a tank-top" for his hesitancy. He was found by Eliza, and was the first animal she ever talked to. In the Wild Thornberrys Movie: The Origin of Donnie, Darwin was seen in a flashback, stealing the sleeveless tank top that was once owned by Debbie. His name is most likely a reference to Charles Darwin, though within the series Eliza gives him the name Darwin after Lenny Darwin, her cousin who looks like a monkey (is never shown in the series). Description Darwin likes to live with indoor plumbing than in the wilds of the jungle. This too cautious individual is Eliza's best friend. Darwin met the Thornberrys as they were filming a show and became friends with Eliza. The two pals wanted to communicate with each other, but obviously, couldn't. It took a magic spell of an African shaman to enable Darwin and Eliza to talk, but they've been chatting to each other ever since. Darwin has adapted well to living with humans. He enjoys eating Cheese Munchies and loves the safety that the Commvee provides him from the dangers of the wild. Although Darwin is easily startled and usually very nervous about following Eliza on one of her adventures, he almost always goes along and has saved her life on numerous occasions. Even though Darwin is a chimpanzee, he is considered a valuable member of the Thornberry family. Looks Darwin has some gray fur as well as peach skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He wears a sleeveless tank top originally belonging to Debbie with blue and white stripes and blue pants. Trivia * Darwin is often referred to as a monkey, but he is more like a chimpanzee. Gallery Darwin Laughing.png Wildthornberrys-darwin.jpg Darwin.gif Darwin1.png Darwin-Long sleeved.gif darwin short sleeve.gif darwin lee-01.gif The Wild Thornberrys Hello Dolphin.jpg On the Lake shore- Have yourself a Thornberry little Christmas.png Eliza and Darwin angry stock art.png Darwin reading oil-painted.png Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:Monkeys Category:Cowards Category:Pets Category:Anthromorphic characters Category:Rugrats characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters